Unos relatos y una adorable petición
by takedigi
Summary: Es un día tranquilo en la Ciudad del Comienzo. Dos niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon están de visita. En medio de la tranquilidad y mientras cuidan a los bebes, unas historias serán contadas, con unos resultados inesperados. ¿Cuáles serán esas historias? Un día tranquilo lleno de humor y de amistad.


**Hola a todos. Después de un tiempo, aquí estoy con una nueva historia de Digimon. Para dudas cronológicas, ocurre después del final de la derrota de BelialVamdemon. Espero que os guste.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece. Fue creada por Akiyoshi Hongo y la empresa** **japonesa** **Bandai.**

* * *

Un día tranquilo y hermoso en el mundo Digital. La luz del sol iluminaba por completo las tierras de la Isla File. En especial en las tierras donde nacen y viven los bebés Digimon. La Ciudad del Comienzo.

La brisa era tan suave que apenas se movían los juguetes que eran como hojas de aquel hermoso árbol. En medio de las cunas llenas de bebés había dos digimon más grandes y dos jóvenes humanos.

Los digimon eran un Patamon y un Tailmon. Ambos eran los compañeros digimon de aquellos dos humanos.

Uno de los humanos era un chico joven, rubio y de ojos azules, con una camisa amarilla y verde azulada, pantalones cortos azul verdoso, una botas verdes con calcetines purpura, y su mayor característica, un sombrero blanco. El otro era una chica joven, morena y del mismo color sus ojos, con una camiseta blanca y rosada sin mangas, guantes sin dedos, pantalones cortos de color amarillo, unas botas de color rosa y gris con medias blancas y con una cámara digital colgando de su cuello.

-Takeru. ¿Dónde has puesto los biberones?- preguntó Patamon sosteniendo a un Botamon.

-Mira detrás de ti.- respondió Takeru mientras ayudaba a un Chibomon a sacar gases.

-Ah. Es verdad. Gracias Takeru.- dijo Patamon.

-Es curioso pensar que antes éramos bebes como ellos.- dijo Tailmon mirando a un Leafmon mientras recordaba su primeros días en el mundo digital.

-Me encanta cuando estás en tu forma bebé, Tailmon.- dijo Hikari sonriendo mientras daba de comer a un Poyomon.

-¿D-De verdad?- preguntó Tailmon.

-Si.-

Antes de que Patamon o Takeru pudieran dar un comentario gracioso, apareció frente a ellos el digimon que cuida de los bebés, Elecmon.

-Muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarme.- dijo Elecmon muy contento al mismo tiempo que se sentía culpable.

-No tienes que darlas. Somos amigos, Elecmon.- afirmó Takeru.

-Así es. Además nos encanta estar en este lugar.- dijo Patamon.

-Gracias. Ya casi he recolectado los víveres necesarios para las próximas semanas. Este es el mejor momento de la estación.- dijo Elecmon- Pronto habré acabado.

-Son buenas noticias. Aunque me gustaría estar más tiempos con estos adorables.- dijo Hikari al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al pequeño Poyomon.

-Sigo sorprendido. Te ha ido bien el cuidar de estos bebés desde el principio.- dijo Takeru con fascinación.

-Y a nosotros nos costó muchísimo el mantenerlos tranquilos la primera vez. No paraban de escaparse y de hacerse popo. – Empezó a narrar Patamon- Tú mismo no pudiste limpiarlos al principio, Takeru.

-¡P-Patamon! ¡No tenías que decir eso!- gritó Takeru con la cara totalmente roja.

-Jejeje. ¿De verdad?- dijo Hikari riéndose.

-¡Hikari-chan!-

-Jajajaja. Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpó Hikari aún riéndose.

-Parece que habéis tenido vuestras aventuras en este lugar.- afirmó Tailmon.

-Así es. Una vez luché contra Elecmon en una batalla.- empezó a contar Patamon- Ah, pero fue limpia.

-¿En serio? A mí me parecéis muy buenos amigos.- dijo Hikari sorprendida.

-E-En aquel momento no nos llevamos muy bien al principio.- Explicó Elecmon algo avergonzado- Aunque nos hicimos amigos después de aquello.

-Así es. Y fui yo quien ganó. Pero Takeru no se acordaba del resultado.- explicó Patamon mirando a su compañero.

-Ya te dije que lo siento. No me acordaba muy bien.- Se defendió Takeru.

-Pero fuiste tú el que gritó el nombre del ganador. Incluso te pusiste un traje de árbitro.- afirmó Patamon.

-¿Un traje de arbitro? ¿Cómo era exactamente?- preguntó Tailmon.

Takeru sintió un escalofrío al ver un brillo en los ojos de su amiga. Solo podía pensar "tengo que detener esto".

-Creo que es como los que llevan en los combates de sumo. He visto algunos. Si no me equivoco se llaman Gyōji. Takeru hizo muy bien de arbitro.- respondió Patamon sin notar el terror de su amigo.

-Sí. Pero es una lástima que no tengamos ni fotos ni el traje para mostrarlo. Qué pena.- dijo Takeru fingiendo tristeza mientras se alegraba por dentro.

-No he podido evitar escucharos y por eso he traído algo que os puede interesar.- dijo Elecmon sosteniendo algo.

Takeru sintió que la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando vio el mismo traje que llevó en aquel combate limpio cuando era más pequeño. Incluso tenía el accesorio de llave llamado Gunbai para iniciar el combate.

-¿D-D-D-De donde has sacado eso?- preguntó Takeru con la cara totalmente azul.

-¿No te acuerdas? Me lo diste antes de que os fuerais de la isla. Como un recuerdo de aquel momento.- respondió Elecmon.

En ese momento Takeru se arrepintió de no haber recordado aquel momento y pensó en tener más precaución en el futuro. Aunque eso no iba a parar lo que iba a suceder.

-Aaaah. Que mono. ¿De verdad llevaste esto, Takeru-kun?- preguntó Hikari sosteniendo el traje imaginándose al pequeño niño que lo llevó puesto.

-Es un traje bien hecho. Sigue sorprendiéndome como cambian los humanos con los años.- dijo Tailmon admirando aquel adorable traje.

-¿Estás bien Takeru? Tu cara tiene un color raro.- dijo Elecmon.

-N-N-No es nada… Gracias… por… traer ese traje…- susurró Takeru con mucho esfuerzo aquellas palabras.

-De nada. Voy a terminar de recolectar los alimentos que faltan para llenar las reservas.- afirmó Elecmon a punto de irse.

-Entendido. Nosotros cuidaremos a estos pequeños.- dijo Takeru recuperando sus energías.

-Después nos vemos.- dijo Patamon.

-Si.- respondió Elecmon mientras salía hacia el bosque.

Al poco tiempo la calma volvió. Excepto que Hikari seguía sosteniendo aquel pequeño traje, mientras más bebés digimon se acercaban.

-La primera vez que nos vimos, eras más pequeño que yo.- afirmó Hikari aún contemplando ese traje.

-Je. Es verdad.- dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo, Hikari ha sido siempre la más madura.- afirmó Tailmon a sus amigos.

-¿Tú crees? Takeru-kun no parecía muy infantil cuando estuve con él en nuestra primera aventura.- dijo Hikari mientras doblaba con cuidado el traje.

-Bueno. Tenía 8 años.- argumentó Takeru ante el comentario de Tailmon.

-Takeru tiene mucha imaginación. Pero en cuanto a imaginarse evoluciones es un desastre.- dijo Patamon.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tailmon.

-Cuando no sabía en qué me convertiría si evolucionaba, Takeru dijo algunas ideas que no me gustaron.- criticó Patamon.

-"¿Ideas?"- pensó Takeru- "¡OH NO! No se atreverá a decirlo ¿verdad?"

-¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó Hikari rodeada de pequeños bebés digimon interesados en la conversación juntos con los que estaban cuidando sus amigos.

-Uno era Asímon. Tenía la forma de cerdito y su ataque era Ataque oing oing oing.- empezó a explicar Patamon.

Al instante sucedieron dos cosas. Takeru intentó tapar sus ojos con su gorro del terror que sintió al recordar aquella anécdota en que era más crío de lo que recordaba. Por otro lado, Hikari y Tailmon se taparon la boca intentando aguantar una gran carcajada.

-¿H-H-H-Había o-o-otro?- preguntó Tailmon aguantando una lágrima por la risa.

-Sí. Estemon. Uno con forma de hipopótamo y con el ataque Hipo aspiración.- respondió Patamon ajeno al ambiente.

En aquel momento, Takeru no pudo evitar escuchar a Hikari y a Tailmon empezar a reírse. Parecía como si alguien hubiera roto el botón de pausa.

-¿Qué pasa, Takeru? ¿Tú sabes por qué están así?- preguntó Patamon a su amigo inocentemente.

-… Patamon… N-No sé qué decir….- susurró Takeru con un aura deprimente.

-Jajaja… P-Perdóname Takeru-kun… Jaja… De verdad, p-perdón.- dijo Hikari sin poder controlar la risa.

-No… Tranquila… Lo comprendo…- susurró Takeru.

-Siento m-mucho nuestra reacción. Solo puedo decir q-que fue una historia i-interesante.- afirmó Tailmon aún con ganas de reír.

-De verdad. No pasa nada. Todos hemos hecho cosas así de pequeños.- dijo Takeru recuperando el ánimo, apenas.

Takeru miró el disfraz listo para devolvérselo a Elecmon y sintió una nostalgia al empezar a recordar aquel día. Lo que ocurrió después de aquella aventura seguía persiguiéndolo en pesadillas. Pero esos momentos junto con Patamon en su divertida aventura estaban llenos de felicidad.

Lo que sucedió después de ese momento nadie se lo pudo imaginar. Muchos de los bebés empezaron decir la misma palabra que preocupó a Takeru.

-Otra, Otra, Otra, Otra, Otra, Otra.-

-Parecen que quieren oír más historias.- dijo Hikari contemplando a los pequeños.

-¿Tienes más historias, Patamon?- preguntó Tailmon animada.

-Claro.-

-"¿Por qué me está pasando esto?"- pensó Takeru.

-Esta historia fue en año nuevo hace tres años.- empezó a narrar Patamon a todo su público- Estábamos teniendo un viaje especial al mundo de nuestros compañeros.

-Es verdad. Si no recuerdo mal, nadie sabía cuál fue su primer sueño del año ¿verdad?- dijo Tailmon recordando esa noche especial con Hikari.

-Así es. Nosotros fuimos con Yamato y Gabumon a investigarlo y descubrimos que el causante era Bakumon.- siguió narrando Patamon.

-"Que no lo diga. Que no lo diga. Que no lo diga. Sí por un milagro llega a enterarse Daisuke, estaré en el infierno."- pensó Takeru al acordarse de esa aventura.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Hikari interesada.

-Takeru preguntó si se llamaba Bakamon.- respondió Patamon.

Bakamon. En japonés Baka significa tonto. Por lo que Takeru preguntó si se llamaba Tontomon. Eso pensaron ambas chicas.

Al instante Tailmon empezó una vez más a aguantarse la risa y las lágrimas. Pero esta vez Hikari, que también parecía a punto de reír, se centró en escuchar a Patamon. Aunque nadie se fijó en eso.

-Entonces Bakumon nos llevó al primer sueño del año de Takeru con su ataque síndrome de pesadilla.- siguió narrando Patamon mientras los bebes escuchaban emocionados.

-Bakumon no es muy fuerte en combates. Pero es un genio en ilusiones y en trampas.- recordó Tailmon.

-Entonces ocurrió algo muy raro en ese sueño. Yamato nos estuvo buscando en un parque que él conocía. Y yo me había vuelto una cometa.- dijo Patamon asustado de aquella experiencia.

-¿Una cometa?- preguntaron los bebés, Tailmon y Hikari.

-"Ni se te ocurra contar más Patamon. ¡Ni se te ocurra!"- pensó Takeru mirando fijamente a su compañero esperando que captara su mensaje. No lo captó.

-Gabumon se volvió una cabeza de león. Y Takeru se volvió un gato. Incluso llevaba un cascabel.- explicó Patamon.

Silencio. Tras esas palabras solo había silencio en aquel lugar. Los bebés estaban emocionados por la historia y pendientes de la continuación. Mientras que Tailmon apenas controlaba sus deseos de reír. Por otro lado, Hikari que también deseaba reírse, seguía pendiente de la historia. Pero Takeru estaba en un rincón con un aura deprimente haciendo círculos con el dedo.

-"Para que voy a decir algo. Va a contar el final de todos modos."- pensó Takeru deprimido.

-De repente, Bakumon apareció y amenazó que estaríamos en el sueño de Takeru para siempre.- siguió narrando Patamon emocionado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el pequeño Poyomon.

-Yamato se dio cuenta que al ser el sueño de Takeru, Takeru podría hacer que todos volviéramos a la normalidad para derrotar a Bakumon.- siguió narrando Patamon.

-Oooooh.- dijeron los bebés.

-Takeru lo intentó, pero solo hacía cosas raras. Que llovería dinero de año nuevo, bolitas de arroz, y por alguna razón que cantásemos todos una canción de pudin.- dijo Patamon recordando la espera a poder evolucionar.

-S-Se nota que era un niño p-pequeño.- afirmó Tailmon con lágrimas de la risa.

-Al final, Takeru consiguió que volviéramos a la normalidad y conseguimos que Bakumon nos liberase al mismo tiempo que devolvía los sueños a todos.- narró Patamon la última parte de la historia.

Los bebés se emocionaron al escuchar el final de aquella emociónate historia. Todos gritaron halagos a Patamon por contarles esa aventura.

-Jeje. Gracias. Gracias.- dijo Patamon halagado- ¿Qué te ha parecido, Takeru?

-… G-G-Genial, Patamon…- susurró Takeru sin energías.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? Parece que estás enfermo.- dijo Patamon preocupado mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-N-No… Estoy bien. No te preocupes.- dijo Takeru deseando calmar a su amigo.

-Jeje. Ha sido una divertida historia ¿No crees, Hikari?- dijo Tailmon.

-…-

-¿Hikari?- preguntó Tailmon.

En aquel momento Hikari estaba mirando al frente, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Aquello fue notado incluso por Takeru que estaba recuperando el ánimo.

-Hikari-chan ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Takeru.

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando Hikari se giró para ver a Takeru. Al instante giró de nuevo la cabeza en señal de enfado.

-¿Eh? Hikari-chan. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Takeru preocupado.

-Nada.- susurró Hikari sin mirar a su amigo.

-Es lo mismo que le hace a Daisuke cuando le molesta algo que ha hecho.- afirmó Patamon sorprendido.

-Yo también lo he notado. No entiendo lo que pasa.- dijo Tailmon también sorprendida.

-Venga. Hikari-chan. Dime qué te pasa.- pidió Takeru nervioso.

-…-

Después de unos segundos, Hikari decidió mirar a su amigo. Takeru, y los dos compañeros digimon se sorprendieron al ver a Hikari inflando los mofletes.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hikari.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué nunca has hecho algo así cuando estabas conmigo?-

-¿D-De que hablas, Hikari-chan? No te entiendo.- dijo Takeru.

-Me refiero a algo infantil y adorable.- respondió Hikari como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Tailmon. ¿Tú comprendes lo que ocurre?- preguntó Patamon a su amiga.

-No estoy segura.- respondió Tailmon teniendo una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañera.

-Desde que nos conocimos, siempre has sido muy maduro a mi lado.- afirmó Hikari.

-E-Es una broma. ¿Verdad?- dijo Takeru comprendiendo al fin lo que pasaba.

-A penas te veía actuar como cualquier niño pequeño. Incluso cuando nuestra aventura terminó y nos veíamos a veces.- Empezó a explicar Hikari- Apenas recuerdo algún momento en que actuaras de forma muy infantil cuando estabas conmigo.

-¿Te refieres por esas historias que ha contado Patamon?- cuestionó Takeru sorprendido por aquella situación.

-Así es. He escuchado muchas historias de cómo eras cuando estabais los 7 juntos. Pero parecía que hablaban de otro niño.- dijo Hikari molesta por no comprender muchas de esas historias.

-¿Estás diciendo que querías verme al menos una vez siendo un niño mimado y que decía cosas infantiles?- preguntó Takeru sin saber sin sentirse avergonzado u ofendido.

-Solo digo que me da pena no haber visto ese lado tuyo tan infantil cuando nos conocimos.- se defendió Hikari.

-E-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no estés molesta conmigo?- preguntó Takeru con una gota en la cabeza.

-Nada.- dijo Hikari.

-En serio, dímelo. Te conozco muy bien, Hikari-chan.- afirmó Takeru.

Mientras, Patamon y Tailmon que vigilaban a los bebés, tenían sus ojos puestos en sus compañeros.

-Entonces… ¿Hikari quiere que Takeru haga algo infantil delante suya?- preguntó Patamon.

-Parece ser que sí. Como dicen los humanos, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.- respondió Tailmon.

-¿Cómo se puede comparar el valor de una imagen con mil palabras?- preguntó Patamon inocentemente.

-… ¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera?- preguntó Hikari mirando a Takeru con un ojo.

-Si con eso me vuelves a hablar como siempre, sí.- dijo Takeru.

Se quedaron en aquella posición durante un minuto, hasta que Hikari decidió mirar fijamente a su amigo.

-Entonces… Lo que deseo es…-

 _Al atardecer._

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por la ayuda de hoy.- dijo Elecmon inclinando la cabeza frente a sus amigos.

-Ya te dije que no tenías que darlas. Para eso están los amigos.- dijo Takeru sonriendo.

-Ha sido emocionante volver a cuidar de los bebés.- afirmó Patamon.

-También nos hemos divertido mucho.- dijo Tailmon.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto.- dijo Hikari despidiéndose de los bebés que deseaban que ella se quedase.

-¿No tendréis problemas por llegar tarde a vuestras casas?- dijo Elecmon un poco preocupado.

-Ya avisamos a nuestras familias donde estaríamos.- respondió Takeru.

-Y nos pidieron a mí a Tailmon que cuidáramos de ellos.- dijo Patamon con orgullo.

-Jeje. Y lo habéis hecho muy bien.- afirmó Hikari.

-Nos vemos, Elecmon.- se despidió Takeru empezando a marcharse junto con sus amigos.- Nos veremos prontos, pequeños traviesos.

-Hasta pronto.- Se despidió Elecmon junto con los bebés que decían cada uno su despedida.

Al poco tiempo, los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon llegaron al mundo Real, y llegaron al cruce en que se separaban para volver a sus casas.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien.- afirmó Hikari.

-Yo también.- dijo Takeru.

-Takeru-kun.-

-¿Sí, Hikari-chan?-

-Perdona por mi petición. No tenías que haberla cumplido.- dijo Hikari sintiéndose culpable.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Takeru- La verdad es que es algo que no me hubiera dado vergüenza hace años.

-P-Precisamente por eso…-

-Tranquila. Me alegro haber cumplido un deseo tuyo. Eso es suficiente.- dijo Takeru dando una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias.- susurró Hikari mostrando una hermosa sonrisa- Hasta mañana.

-Sí. Hasta mañana.-

Ambos se fueron por distintos caminos junto con sus compañeros digimon. Este tranquilo y emocionante día sería uno que solo ellos sabrían. Por petición de Takeru.

* * *

-Takeru.-

-¿Si, Patamon?-

-Ha sido divertido lo que hiciste frente a Hikari.- dijo Patamon divirtiéndose de ese momento.

-No me daba muchas opciones.- susurró Takeru con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pero tampoco te ha molestado.- afirmó seguro Patamon.

-… No. Fue como si volviera a ser aquel pequeño.- dijo Takeru feliz de recordar aquellos momentos.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Crees que harías eso por mí?- preguntó Patamon.

-Solo lo diré una vez. Nunca haré de nuevo, **eso**.-

* * *

-Hikari.-

-¿Sí, Tailmon?-

-Este día ha sido muy divertido.- afirmó Tailmon- Aunque me sorprendió esa petición tuya.

-Yo también me sorprendí de haberle pedido eso.- dijo Hikari algo nerviosa.

En ese momento, Hikari agarró su cámara para ver la última diapositiva que hizo aquel día.

-Me alegra saber que no le molestó mucho.- dijo Hikari aliviada.

-Pero recuerda. Le prometiste…-

-Que nunca hablaría de lo que pasó hoy y que no se la enseñaría a nadie. Lo sé.- Hikari terminó las palabras que su compañera iba a decir.

Ambas miraron por un instante la foto en la que Takeru estaba cumpliendo la petición de Hikari con la ayuda de Elecmon en cuanto a los materiales.

Takeru estaba a cuatro patas. En sus mejillas tenía pintado unos bigotes. En vez de su sombrero, tenía unas orejas de gatos y un collar con un cascabel. Lo sorprendente fue la cola de gato que tenía mientras Takeru había hecho un maullido al instante de la captura.

-Jeje. Este será nuestro secreto.- afirmó Hikari.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Deseaba desde hace tiempo escribir un fic con mis personajes favoritos. Quería escribir una historia donde los Digimon y los niños tuvieran un gran papel en equipo, porque eso es lo maravilloso de esta serie. Los lazos de amistad.**

 **Para más información de las historias de Patamon, el episodio 12 de Digimon Adventure, del** **Mini Drama 3, la historia "¡El primer sueño del año fue robado!" y de** **Digimon 02 original story Haru 2003, la pista de Takeru.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
